


The Right Mate

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 9x01, Brett e Casey, Developing Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Brett, Protective Matthew Casey, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: What happened between Sylvie Brett and Matt Casey after the accident with ambulance 61 at the end of episode 9x01?Based on what I hope for the start of the 9x02 episode even after seeing the promo.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey & Original Character(s), Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	The Right Mate

**Author's Note:**

> We're all still excited by yesterday's episode. Seeing that end of the ambulance accident and the girls' despair made me lose sleep.  
> I decided to use my creativity and imagine what it would be like for our couple.  
> I just wanted to say that: Brettsey is real!

Sylvie was bored to be lying in that bed for four days, she was unable to receive visitors due to restrictions by COVID-19. Gianna managed to be released in two days, Cruz and Gallo went to get her. His friends at Firehouse 51 were relieved to see that they did not suffer many complications from the accident, the tricky thing was to keep in touch with Sylvie inside the hospital. Casey for the first two days always called Maggie to check on Sylvie's health and passed on the information to the rest of her companions.

Everyone at 51 felt sorry for the accident with Sylvie and Gianna, but Casey was the one who was most depressed when he saw Sylvie, the blonde he is in love with in that state. Her absence during the last shift always made him lock himself in his office before and after all the calls. Severide realized how much Brett was messing with Casey psychologically, he saw that his friend was in love with the blonde.

Boden himself realized how reckless Casey was when the accident was called with ambulance 61. The last time he saw him that way was when he slipped under an elevator that was on the move to save a victim. Boden went to Casey's office and decided to have a conversation. 

"Casey, news from Brett?" says the battalion chief. Casey runs a hand over her face "She's still the same, no contact with her, just some information with Maggie"

Boden realizes how tormented Casey is and decides to give advice as a friend “You must be with her as soon as she leaves the hospital, you must confess how you feel about her. The best person to take care of her, is you ”

Casey looked at Boden with a questioning look and thought, "Is it that obvious?" But he said, “Okay, boss, I'll do my best for Brett. She is one of the most important people to me. ” Boden left his office satisfied with his captain's reaction.

Casey then recalled that Brett's cell phone had been destroyed in the accident, decided to buy a new one for her, he knew she must be stressed about being without a book, or simply her cell phone. He even went to MED, called Maggie and left a package containing a box with the new phone and a cute message:

_\- I wanted to be close to you anyway, I'm going crazy without seeing that smile that catches us. I miss you so much, I'll be waiting for you. Your phone broke and I wanted to contact you directly. The bear is just another personal gift that I wanted to give you._

_Love, Matt._

Casey returned to the barracks after delivering the package to Maggie. Maggie immediately went to Brett's room "I think someone received a very special gift" says the nurse looking at the smiling blonde

When Brett opened the package and saw the note with Matt's message, he blushed and realized how much he was in love with his captain. Maggie decided to leave her alone with her thoughts. Brett called his phone, managed to access his social networks and immediately texted Matt thanking him:

_\- I was happy for the gift, even more coming from you. This bear is so cute that I'm going to call him Matthew, to remind you that you're always with me. Thanks for everything and I hope to see you soon._

_Love, Sylvie._

Casey quickly saw the message and gave the other a singing smile. Then it came to his mind to surprise Sylvie one more time. As he had the key to Sylvie's apartment, he decided to leave the apartment completely comfortable with everything ready for his return. He took his favorite flowers, Cindy Herrmann's brownies, the drawings that the children of the Herrmanns made and left his fridge stocked.

On the day of Sylvie's discharge, Casey immediately went to the hospital to pick her up. Outside, Maggie was talking to Sylvie when suddenly Casey goes to her truck in front of the women, gets out of the car and says “Once, a certain person said he dreamed he was a Disney princess, I don't have a pumpkin turned into a carriage, but I have a truck that can take the princess to the royal palace”

Sylvie and Maggie start laughing and she looks at him incredulously for remembering the conversation they had while going to Rockford after Julie months ago. Casey opened the door of his truck and helped Sylvie to settle into it. He thanks Maggie for everything he did and all the care he took with Sylvie. Maggie comes up to him and whispers, "Promise me that you will take care of her from now on, it's noticeable how much you like each other," Casey shakes his head in confirmation that he will take care of Sylvie. He gets into the truck and heads to the apartment, while they drive, talking about everything the blonde went through lying on that bed.

Upon arriving at the apartment, he opened the door for Sylvie to enter, when she entered and saw her house full of her favorite flowers and realized how everything was arranged, she turned to Casey who was behind her and asked “You did all this for me? ”, the blonde smiled and said“ Almost everything, there are some things that the Herrmanns did for you ”. Immediately she hugged him tightly and put her head on his chest, feeling all the racing beats of her heart.

When they let go, they look at each other and both bring their faces together as an involuntary act for everything that is happening. The moment they touch his lips, Matt's cell phone starts to vibrate in his pocket and immediately pull away so he can answer the call. Sylvie is flushed and nervous for what almost happened in the room. When he finishes the call, Casey takes a deep breath and says "How about you get some rest on the couch, while I get you brownies, I'll turn on your TV and put on HGTV that you love so much".

Sylvie sits on the couch and admires Matt from afar preparing a plate of brownies for the two of them. Then he settles down next to her, takes a blanket, while she tries on Cindy's magnificent brownies "Hmm, my God, how wonderful", he tries and ends up smearing himself with chocolate. Sylvie approaches and in a delicate way, cleans the chocolate that was in the corner of Matt's mouth with her fingertips, that touch and look that the two exchanged, made Matt pull her in for a breathtaking kiss.

Shortly after they stop kissing, they look at each other and exchange sweet, passionate smiles. "I can't believe it took me that long," says Matt, laughing as Sylvie snuggles into his arms. "I wish I did it the day you slept here, in fact, I wish I did it on Cruz's wedding day" says the blonde, Matt then looks at her in surprise.

Sylvie blushing says "By the way, I'm very much in love with you and I don't want to hide anymore", he kisses you again very tenderly and says "I'm also very much in love with you and I don't want to leave you away from me" and hug again.

After that day, they realized how short life is to not show their feelings. With each call they both answered, they wished that each one would be well so that one would always return to the other in the end. The adrenaline made them both finally accept and declare their feelings. They were willing to face it all together. But at that moment in the apartment, Matt realized that everything he had ever dreamed of was there under his arms.


End file.
